


Szenen einer Ehe

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, One Shot Collection, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets mit losen Szenen, die alle Prompts des Monats Mai (Gelb) abdecken.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/137676.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liebe geht durch den Magen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gelb (mit 8 Einzelprompts)  
> Ich wollte mal was anderes versuchen (aka mir ist nix für einen Oneshot eingefallen …). Deshalb feire ich jetzt alle Mai-Prompts in kurzen Szenen ab. Jedenfalls fand ich die Idee ganz lustig, vielleicht habt Ihr ja auch Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Und falls jemand den April vermißt: [Kurzurlaub](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/136289.html) findet sich nur in meinem Journal, weil ich diesen Text noch zu einem längeren Crossover ausbauen und dann nur in der "langen" Form posten will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Slash, Est. Relationship, Humor  
> Länge: 150 Wörter

~ oOo ~

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“

Thiel drehte überrascht den Kopf in seine Richtung, die Hand immer noch über der Salatschüssel. „Was?“

„Du kannst doch keine Zitrone verwenden, willst du mich umbringen!“

„Also … wenn du die Salatsoße lieber mit Essig magst, dann sag das doch einfach.“ Thiel wirkte etwas verschnupft, und ihm dämmerte mit einiger Verspätung, daß sie wohl doch noch nicht alles voneinander wußten.

„Ich bin allergisch gegen Zitrusfrüchte.“

„Seit wann?“

„Seit immer.“ Verdammt. Er hatte immer gewußt, daß Thiels Ausdrucksweise irgendwann auf ihn abfärben würde.  
Thiel legte das gelbe Teufelsding vorsichtig beiseite und sah inzwischen etwas schuldbewußt aus. „Kann ich doch nicht wissen, wenn du das nicht erzählst.“

„Ist ja nochmal gut gegangen.“ Er hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt, dafür sah Thiel jetzt richtig unglücklich aus. Geradezu … 

„Frank?“

Thiel räusperte sich. „Ich vermute, dann ist der Hauptgang auch nichts für dich.“

Er ahnte schlimmes. „Was …“

„Ente mit Apfelsine.“

~ oOo ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Prompt war: Zitrone


	2. Harzer Roller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P 16  
> Genre: Slash, Est. Relationship, Humor  
> Länge: 250 Wörter

~ oOo ~

„Außerdem habe ich diese höchst interessante Entdeckung gemacht.“ Boerne lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und zog ihn mit einer Hand näher, so daß er durchs Mikroskop sehen konnte. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an was … an früher, das war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, daß sie sich hier so nahe gekommen waren. Aber es war das erste Mal, daß Boernes Hand auf seiner Hüfte liegen blieb und Boernes Atem seinen Nacken streifte, so nah, daß seine Lippen nur Millimeter entfernt sein –

„Und?“

Hastig versuchte er sich auf das fusslige, gelbliche Etwas zu konzentrieren, das er durch die Linse erkennen konnte. Es war aber auch wirklich nicht einfach, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, wenn sie vor wenigen Stunden erst –

„ _Serinus canaria_ … oder, um noch genauer zu sein: Harzer Roller.“

„Käse?“

…

„Kanarienvogel.“ Boerne klang amüsiert. „Das ist das Segment der Feder eines Kanarienvogels, genauer gesagt eines Harzer Rollers.“

„Interessant.“ Tatsächlich klingelte da irgendwas bei ihm, und wenn er erst einmal wieder klar denken konnte … Boernes Lippen berührten seinen Nacken und das mit dem Denken erübrigte sich für eine Weile. Bis Boerne ihn mit einem leichten Seufzen wieder losließ und sagte: „Danken kannst du mir später. Ich muß los, in 15 …“, er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr „… 14 Minuten beginnt mein Seminar.“

Und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, war der andere schon weg.

Geblieben wir ihm nur die Kanarienvogelfeder.

Und jetzt wußte er auch wieder, bei wem er so einen Vogel zuletzt gesehen hatte.

~ oOo ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Prompt war: Kanarienvogel


	3. Tempus fugit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor, Slash, Est. Relationship  
> Länge: 328 Wörter  
> A/N: Nadeshdas POV

~ oOo ~

Manchmal hatte sie ja gedacht, ihr Chef und Professor Boerne, das war so eine Geschichte, die jeden Tag von neuem bei Null ansetzte. Immer wieder zurück auf Anfang. Wie bei den Simpsons. Egal was passiert war, die Beziehung der beiden veränderte sich nie wirklich, sondern blieb bei einem soliden Gekabbel. Bei etwas, was sie nicht wirklich verstand – zumindest ihr Chef schien Boerne ja gar nicht zu mögen. Und doch. Irgendwie war das so eine Art Hassliebe. Sie hatte sich allerdings gehütet, das jemals laut auszusprechen. Wegen dem Teil mit der Liebe, von dem Thiel, wie sie dachte, garantiert nichts hätte hören wollen.

Und dann so etwas. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Nicht, daß es ihr etwas ausmachte, daß ihr Chef und Boerne jetzt … also, zusammenwaren. Nein, was ihr zu schaffen machte, war, daß sich tatsächlich etwas verändert hatte. Daß die beiden sich weiterentwickelt hatten nach all den Jahren. Nicht, daß das was Schlechtes war. Nur daß es eben auch etwas sehr beruhigendes gehabt hatte, ganz genau vorhersagen zu können, wie die Interaktion zwischen den beiden ablief. Da gab es keine überraschenden Zwischenfälle wie diesen Kuß heute morgen. Und sie hatte nicht schon am frühen Morgen überlegen müssen, ob sie sich jetzt räuspern oder lieber unauffällig wieder rückwärts aus dem Büro gehen sollte.

Es würde wohl doch noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich an den neuen Zustand gewöhnt hatte. Und wieder so was wie Routine in ihr Leben einzog. Nadeshda seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Obduktionsbericht, den der Professor gerade zusammenfasste. Oder eher ausschmückte. Ihr Chef versuchte derweil mit etwas gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, nicht so genau hinzusehen. Das Opfer war aber auch übel zugerichtet. Und dann registrierte sie erst so richtig, was sie hörte: die knappen Zwischenfragen, die spitzen Bemerkungen, die dummen Witze. Und mußte ziemlich kämpfen, um sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen, das hier an diesem Ort doch ziemlich unpassend gewesen wäre. Trotzdem … schön zu sehen, daß manches eben auch gleich blieb.

~ oOo ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Prompt war: Die Simpsons


	4. Ästhetik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Gerne: Slash, Est. relationship  
> Länge: 480 Wörter  
> A/N: Boernes POV

~ oOo ~

„Noch ein bißchen weiter nach rechts … halt! Und wenn du dich jetzt noch ein bißchen drehen … ja, genau so. Und –“

„Dauert das noch lange?“

„Ich muß nur den richtigen Winkel und Bildausschnitt … ja, so ist das perfekt.“

…

„Ja was jetzt?“

„Die Sonne ist weg.“

Thiel seufzte. Übertrieben theatralisch, wie er fand. Nur weil er einmal ein schönes Foto machen wollte. Das war doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt? Bislang hatte er: _Hinterköpfe_ , weil sein Freund sich im entscheidenden Moment weggedreht hatte, _beim Essen_ (erstaunlich oft) und _genervter Gesichtsausdruck_ (in Variationen). Oder aus großer Entfernung gezoomt (weil Thiel dann nicht bemerkte, daß er fotografiert wurde), aber die Bilder waren alle nicht wirklich scharf.

„Jetzt! Die Sonne ist wieder da, jetzt mach endlich!“

„Immer mit der Ruhe.“ Er prüfte den Bildausschnitt noch einmal. „Wir haben doch Zeit.“

„Und wenn uns jemand hier sieht?“

Boerne rollte mit den Augen. Diese Aversion gegens Fotografiert-Werden war ja fast schon pathologisch. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Wir machen hier ja schließlich keine Nacktfotos.“ _Obwohl das eigentlich auch eine nette Idee -_

„Aber ich steh mitten im Feld. Der Bauer, dem das gehört, findet das bestimmt nicht toll.“ Thiel sah sich unruhig um, genau in dem Moment, als er auf den Auslöser drücken wollte. Natürlich. Boerne seufzte. „Was ist das hier überhaupt?“

„Raps.“ Er hob die Kamera wieder. „Wird zur Ölgewinnung angepflanzt. Und ich glaube, das kann man durchaus verschmerzen, wenn da drei Pflänzchen niedergetrampelt werden.“

„Also bitte. _Getrampelt_ ist ja wohl etwas übertrieben. Ich war extra vorsichtig.“

„So.“ Er hob wieder die Kamera, denn jetzt war das Licht endlich perfekt. „Jetzt mußt du nur noch lächeln.“

Thiel verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„Oder du guckst einfach nur zu mir her. Ganz normal. Nicht lachen.“

„Was jetzt?“

„Na einfach … ganz entspannt. Denk an was Schönes.“

Thiel rollte die Augen. Aber dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Ist das da hinten Frau Hallers Wagen? Hast du ihr etwa –“

…

„Boerne?“

Als er wieder aufsah, stand Thiel genau vor ihm. „Sind wir jetzt fertig?“

Er sah noch einmal aufs Display. Perfekt. Kein Lächeln, sondern ein konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck, genauso, wie Thiel eben wirklich aussah, wenn er mit etwas anderem als sich selbst beschäftigt war. Und drumherum das Gelb des Rapsfeldes und darüber der leuchtend blaue Frühsommerhimmel.

„Ja.“ Er hielt Thiel die Kamera hin, und der zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern. „Mja …. geht doch einigermaßen. Bist du endlich zufrieden?

Boerne nickte, und sie gingen zurück zum Wagen.

Vielleicht würde er Thiel eines Tages erzählen, daß er dieses Bild schon vor Jahren hatte machen wollen. Damals, als sie wegen eines Falls hier in der Gegend gewesen waren und er Thiel schon einmal in einem Rapsfeld gesehen hatte. Oder vielmehr aus einem Rapsfeld auftauchen. Was für ein tolles Foto das wäre, hatte er damals gedacht. Die Farben. Das Blau des Himmels. Das Gelb des Rapsfelds. Und Thiel.

~ oOo ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Prompt war: Rapsfeld
> 
> Edit: Und seit kurzem gibt es tolle fanart hierzu auf [boernepedia!](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/166041433301/was-f%C3%BCr-ein-tolles-foto-das-w%C3%A4re-hatte-er-damals)


	5. Erinnerungswert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Est- Relationship, Humor  
> Länge: 516 Wörter  
> A/N: Thiels POV

~ oOo ~

„Wolltest du das nicht eigentlich entsorgen?“

Verdammt. Thiel suchte verzweifelt nach einer sinnvollen Erklärung ( _Noch nicht dazu gekommen_. Oder _Die gelbe Tonne war schon voll und in den Restmüll wollte ich es nicht tun, wegen der Mülltrennung_. Oder – was auch immer), aber er konnte sich einfach nicht schnell genug für eine Antwort entscheiden und als er aufsah und Boernes Blick sah, wußte er, daß es eh schon zu spät war. Er hatte zulange gezögert und Boerne würde ganz genau wissen, daß er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, egal was er jetzt noch sagte.

„Das hab‘ ich ganz vergessen“, antwortete er. Trotzdem. Vielleicht würde Boerne ihn ja damit durchkommen lassen, war ja nun schließlich keine große Sache. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Du hast vergessen, dieses … Plastikteil in die Mülltonne zu werfen, und es stattdessen in die hinterste Ecke deines Nachttischs gelegt?“

Das war ja wohl … „Was zum Teufel hast du in meinem Nachttisch zu suchen!“

„Frühjahrsputz“, entgegnete Boerne milde. „Und lenk nicht ab. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, das kann in den Müll, weil du es seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hast. Und weil du sowas sowieso nicht brauchst. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du sogar gesagt, du weißt gar nicht, wie so etwas zwischen deine Sachen kommt.“

Thiel warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Gegenstand in Boernes Hand und dann schnell wieder zurück auf seine Schuhspitzen.

„Vielleicht hab‘ ich da nicht ganz die Wahrheit …“, er räusperte sich. „O.K., ja, ich brauch sowas nicht. Aber ich würde es trotzdem gerne behalten. Aus sentimentalen Gründen.“

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß du so an dem Ding hängst.“ Boerne hob die kleine Gummiente auf seiner Handfläche etwas an und betrachtete sie genauer. „Da ist doch gar kein St. Pauli Symbol drauf.“

Thiel warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Du weiß ganz genau, daß mich nicht nur Fußball interessiert.“

„Weiß ich.“ Boerne grinste.

„Idiot.“ Er griff nach dem Entchen, aber Boerne zog es sofort aus seiner Reichweite.

„Und wieso hängst du jetzt an einem abgenutzten gelben Quietscheentchen, das seine besten Tage schon einige Jahre hinter sich hat? Kindheitserinnerungen werden das ja wohl kaum sein, dazu sieht es dann doch nicht alt genug aus.“

Er warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn du das unbedingt wissen mußt – das Entchen hat mir Susanne geschenkt.“

„Im Ernst?“ Boerne wirkte weitaus amüsierter als er sollte, fand Thiel. „Ein Kinderspielzeug?“

„Da waren wir Anfang 20, und da macht man so was noch“, entgegnete Thiel und schnappte sich das Gummitier endlich.

„Du willst dieses klebrige Etwas also behalten, weil es dich an deine Exfrau erinnert?“

Das klang jetzt irgendwie aber auch völlig falsch. „Nein! Also … nicht direkt wegen Susanne, sondern … weil …“ Er sah von der Ente wieder auf in Boernes Gesicht und … wußte nicht, ob er erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte. Boerne wußte ganz genau, warum er das Entchen aufgehoben hatte. 

Sie sahen sich an, bis Boerne den Blickkontakt abbrach und ihm das Gummitier wieder aus der Hand nahm.

„Na dann ist doch alles klar. Die Ente bleibt drinnen.“

Thiel schnaubte.

„Aber waschen könntest du sie schon mal.“

~ oOo ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Prompts waren: „Quietschentchen“ und „Gelbe Tonne“


	6. Feierabend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P 14  
> Genre: Slash, Est. Relationship, Humor  
> Länge: 630 Wörter  
> A/N: Boernes POV

~ oOo ~

Bis jetzt war das eigentlich ein schöner Tag gewesen. Außer daß Thiel mal wieder einen Außentermin hatte – ohne ihn mitzunehmen! – der deutlich länger gedauert hatte als geplant. Aber immerhin hatte er diesmal wenigstens daran gedacht anzurufen, so daß ihr Abendessen nicht gefährdet war. Und außerdem war Freitag und es lag ein Wochenende ohne Bereitschaftsdienst vor ihnen, und alleine schon deshalb war seine Laune ungetrübt. Tatsächlich hätte er schwören können, daß sein Herzschlag vor Freude ein wenig beschleunigte, als er endlich Thiels Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür hörte.

Bis sich die Tür öffnete und Thiel in den Flur … stapfte.

„Stopp!“ Er lief dem anderen entgegen, bevor er in diesem Zustand einmal quer durch die Wohnung laufen konnte. „Hier ist frisch geputzt!“

„Ich freu‘ mich auch, dich zu sehen“, brummte Thiel. Offensichtlich hatte er das in den falschen Hals bekommen, aber dennoch … anklagend zeigte er auf Thiels Füße. „Ist dir klar, daß du halb Münster an diesen Monstrositäten von Gummistiefeln mit in unsere Wohnung schleppst?“

„Sag bloß.“ Thiel sah ihn an. „Was glaubst du, warum ich die Dinger angezogen habe? Weil’s da draußen so schön trocken und sauber war?“

„Ich dachte eher an ästhetische Gründe. Weil Knallgelb so gut mit dem … Beige deiner Jacke harmoniert.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Ich zieh sie ja schon aus. Die Dinger sind sowieso tierisch unbequem.“ Und damit bückte er sich.

…

„Das ist NICHT lustig!“

„Aus meiner Warte schon.“ Boerne unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Hast du mal dran gedacht, damit aufzutreten? Ausdruckstanz mit gelben Gummistiefeln? Das wär‘ vielleicht was für das nächste Sommerfest der Münsteraner Polizei …“

„Hilf mir lieber!“ Thiel sah ihn entnervt an. „Die Dinger sind naß und glatt und ich glaube, ich hab‘ die ‘ne Nummer zu klein gekauft.“

„Moment.“ Er ging drei Schritt zurück in die Küche und griff sich einen Stuhl. „Hinsetzen, sonst wird das nichts.

…

Den ersten Stiefel hatte er ja noch einigermaßen einfach los gekriegt, aber der zweite verweigerte jede Kooperation.

„Du mußt hier so rum …“

„Ich weiß schon, was ich tue!“

„Wenn du vielleicht …“

„Hör gefälligst auf mich zu treten! Langsam hab‘ ich den Verdacht, du machst das mit Absicht!“

„Ach was …“ Das anzügliche Grinsen in Thiels Stimme war wirklich nicht zu überhören und für einen Moment hätte er fast aus den Augen verloren, was der eigentliche Sinn dieser Aktion war, aber dann riß er sich zusammen und warf dem andern einen bösen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen und gib‘ dir mal ein bißchen Mühe. Ich will heute Abend irgendwann noch zum Essen kommen und ins Bett.“

Thiel lachte. Ehrlich, was dachte der sich eigentlich! Wütend zog er noch einmal an dem widerspenstigen Gummi und wäre fast gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand gefallen, als sich der Stiefel endlich löste. Na super, und der Dreck, den er nicht in der Wohnung hatte haben wollen, war jetzt größtenteils auf seiner Kleidung gelandet. Er warf einen verärgerten Blick auf den leeren Stiefel in seiner Hand stellte fest, daß der wirklich eine Nummer zu klein war. „Du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf Erden, der sich seine Schuhgröße nicht merken kann.“

Thiel lachte immer noch. Wirklich, so witzig war das nun alles auch nicht. Er wußte überhaupt nicht, was an seiner Rückseite so erheiternd war. Oder an Sauwetter, Überstunden und zu engen Gummistiefeln. Und dann drehte er sich um und sah Thiel an und … eigentlich war er einfach nur froh, daß er endlich da war. Nass und dreckig, aber in einem Stück. Und offensichtlich völlig K.O. wenn er diesen hysterischen Lachanfall richtig deutete. Er sah auf seine schlammverschmierten Hände und dann wieder zu Thiel, der noch schlimmer aussah, und beschloß, daß das Essen auch noch zwanzig Minuten warten konnte.

„Auf mit dir, wir gehen erst mal ins Bad.“

Vielleicht auch ein bißchen länger.

~ oOo ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Prompt war: Gummistiefel


	7. Lebensretter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Slash, Est. Relationship, Humor  
> Länge: 319 Wörter  
> A/N: Thiels POV

~ oOo ~

Er hörte sie zuerst. Dieses bedrohliche Brummen … immer näher an seinem rechten Ohr … und dann sah er die grellen Streifen aus dem Augenwinkel und zuckte zurück. War ja klar, daß so was passierte, wenn Boerne unbedingt im August mit offenen Fenstern frühstücken mußte. Und dann noch mit Marmelade und Honig auf dem Tisch. Er wehrte die Wespe mit den Armen ab und sprang schließlich entnervt auf, weil das alles nichts nützte und das Insekt immer näher zu kommen schien.

Aber nicht mit ihm. Er zog Boerne die Zeitung aus der Hand - 

„He!“

\- rollte sie zusammen und zielte.

„Was soll das denn werden?!“

„Du kannst gleich weiterlesen.“ Er ließ die Wespe, die sich inzwischen auf seinem Teller niedergelassen hatte und sein Wurstbrötchen inspizierte, nicht aus dem Auge. „Der Zeitung passiert schon nix.“

„Aber der Wespe.“

Verdutzt sah er auf, denn Boerne hatte ehrlich entsetzt geklungen. „Soll ich mich etwa stechen lassen?“

„Wespen sind viel besser als ihr Ruf. Kannst du dich überhaupt erinnern, wann dich zum letzten Mal eine Wespe gestochen hat?“

„Nein“, grummelte Thiel.

„Eben.“

„Weil ich die Viecher nicht in meine Nähe kommen lasse!“ begehrte Thiel auf.

„Weil diese Insekten überhaupt nicht so angriffslustig sind wie immer behauptet. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, daß man sie nicht reizt.“ 

Boerne stippte mit seinem Kaffeelöffel kurz ins Honigglas und legte ihn einige Millimeter vor den Kopf der Wespe, während er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Wurstbrötchen griff und es auf seinem Teller in Sicherheit brachte.

„Und jetzt?“

„Ich setze sie gleich raus, keine Panik.“

Boerne griff seelenruhig nach dem Löffel, auf dem die Wespe mittlerweile am Honig leckte, öffnete das Fenster, legte Löffel und Wespe auf der Fensterbank ab und schloß das Fenster wieder.

„So. Die Wohnung ist wieder sicher, und niemand mußte sterben.“

„Mein Held“, brummte Thiel sarkastisch. Also, jedenfalls versuchte er, es sarkastisch klingen zu lassen. Boerne schien ihn allerdings beim Wort zu nehmen.

„Jederzeit gerne wieder.“

~ oOo ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Prompt war: Wespe


End file.
